


The human world of Gumball

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: F/M, Names stay the same but technically Gumball's real name is Zach he's just called Gumball, because I wanted one and I haven't seen any one here?, human! au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Zach 'Gumball' Watterson is thirteen and leads one of the most random lives ever. Join him and his friends on their zany adventures in the town of Elmore.





	The human world of Gumball

Gumball Watterson was not your average kid. When he turned six he got an adopted little brother. When he turned twelve, his first decision was to dye his hair blue. Why? Because no one would expect it and how cool would he look strolling into school with blue hair?

Anais said it was distinctive, sure, but looked ridiculous. He ignored her. 

Darwin said it was cool. He thanked him for that. 

Of course he had tried to do his hair the day before school, but he'd slept in late, they all had, so the morning was a massive rush of them running around the house trying to get out the door in time. 

So he arrived at school, after dropping of Anais off at kindergarten, of course, and Gumball ushered Darwin to relax. It would be fine. 

It was not fine. High school was madness, Gumball quickly decided. But he liked madness. Heck he often caused it.

Darwin stood behind him 'Definitely not cowering' at all the new people. He was never good with new people. "It's fine buddy. Now let's just find our lockers". Gumball says trying to calm his brother down.

Their lockers, as per request by their mom, were right next to each other and Darwin seemed relieved at that.

"Hey there welcome to Elmore Junior high,we hope it's a school that'll satisfy! Our team and mascot are the best, so EMH will crush the test! Go EMH!".

The shouting made hem both jump and the boys turned to meet what Gumballcould only call the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. 

She held Pom Poms in her hands and the uniform made it clear she was a cheerleader. She had brown pigtails and dark brown eyes that he could stare at for hours. 

'Had it been hours? Okay Gumball play it cool'. He leaned against the lockers, then slipped and fell to floor, but he quickly played it off. "Oh, hey". He says as he dusts himself off. 'I fell for you?' Nah too cheesy he thought. He wondered what she thought of his hair which he'd barely had time to brush that morning. He ran a hand through it as if it would help the blue mess. 

"Hello! I'm Penny and I'm in the junior cheer squad and the welcoming committee! Welcome to Elmore Junior High!". 

She shook her Pom Poms and Gumball smiled. "U-uh thanks. For the welcome. That was a... a good cheer". He wants to facepalm. 'That was a good cheer? What kinda compliment was that?!

She smiles more. "Thanks! So what's your name?".

"I'm Gumball". He tries to sound chill. "And that". He points to Darwin who still looks at Penny shyly. "Is Darwin".

"Gumball?". And he takes a breath in because he's gonna have to explain his name like he's been doing since he was little. Because who would have a name like Gumball, even as a nickname?

But it never comes. "That's a cool name. Keep an eye out for me during lunch and I'll save a seat for you. I gotta go say hi to everyone else. So goodbye!". She flashes her Pom-Poms once again and than she's gone. 

"Darwin". Gumball say breathlessly. "Yeah?". Darwin is rummaging through his bag for something. "I think I'm in love with her".


End file.
